Ich Liebe Dich in 100 Worten
by Felix-RaAk
Summary: Eine Sammlung von Drabbles
1. Mutter

Mutter

Disclaimer: I besitze weder Ranma ½ noch die Charaktere dieses Mangas. Ich benutze sie lediglich, um meiner Phantasie freien Lauf zu lassen. Natürlich verdiene ich hiermit auch kein Geld!

Schweren Herzens kniete sich die junge Frau neben das verlassene Grab und legte die einzelne Madonnenlilie auf den festen Erdhügel. Eine einsame Träne perlte von ihren Wimpern, doch als sie den mitfühlenden Blick des in schwarz gekleideten Mannes spürte, rannen weitere Tränen an ihren zarten Wangen hinab.

„Tut mir Leid, du musst mich für total doof halten, dass ich nach all den Jahren noch immer weine", unterdrückte sie einen verzweifelten Schluchzer und spürte zu ihrer großen Überraschung, wie er die Tränen sanft von ihrer Wange strich.

„Ich hätte sie gerne kennen gelernt, Akane", flüsterte Ranma traurig lächelnd. „Deine, unsere Mutter."


	2. Alpenrose

Ihr schwarzes Kleid wehte genau wie ihre kurzen blauen Haare sanft in der Brise des lieblichen Frühlingswindes, als sie sich mit einer einzigen Alpenrose in ihrer Hand auf die Bank setzte und den einsamen Stein, auf dem ein schwarzhaariger Junge in der Morgensonne ruhte, stillschweigend betrachtete.

„Ryouga hat mich gefragt, ob ich seine Frau werde", flüsterte sie traurig und sah, wie der junge Mann seinen grünen Hut abnahm und ihr zulächelte.

„Das ist wunderbar, Akane", wehte seine sanfte Stimme zu ihr.

„Wann sehen wir uns wieder?"

Stille Tränen perlten von ihren Wimpern, als sie die Blume vor Ranmas Grabstein legte.


	3. Herzen

„Akane…" Shinnosuke trat vor die überrascht blickende Frau, die seine erste Liebesbekundung nicht vergessen hatte, betrachtete sie eindringlich und presste seine Lippen schließlich sanft auf ihre; doch die angesprochene Kampfsportlerin wich erschrocken und verlegen zurück. „Akane, ich liebe dich! Ich gebe dir mein Herz, gibst du mir deins?"

„Selbst wenn ich unbedingt wollte", flüsterte sie, während sie sich umblickte und weit entfernt drei sich lautstark streitende Frauen und einen schwarzhaarigen Mann, der langsam auf sie zuging, ohne die Frauen zu beachten, erblickte. Mit Tränen in ihren wunderschönen Augen fuhr sie fort: „Ich kann dir nichts geben, was nicht mir gehört."


	4. Bettgeschichten

„Ranma?"

„Was?", fragte der Kampfsportler verschlafen, setzte sich müde auf, bemerkte erst jetzt den schlanken Körper einer Amazone, um den sich sein Arm gelegt hatte, und spürte kurz darauf einen pochenden Schmerz in seiner Wange, während seine Verlobte tobte.

„Du perverser Lustmolch! Du Vollidiot! Du wagst es?"

„Sie muss sich reingeschlichen haben!", unterbrach er sie. „Glaubst du, mir gefällt das? Wie würde es dir denn gefallen, wenn du aufwachst und merkst, dass ich mich in dein Bett geschlichen habe?"

Errötend blickte die junge Frau zuerst auf den Boden und schließlich auf ihren sprachlosen Verlobten – manchmal

sagen Blicke mehr als Worte…


	5. Krank

„Raus!", fauchte die junge Frau ärgerlich, als ihre Schwester mit einem Tablett in den Händen den Raum betrat, und wandte den Blick nicht ein einziges Mal von ihrem kranken Verlobten ab.

„Die Suppe?"

„Ich bring' sie ihm schon", antwortete sie wild gestikulierend und befeuchtete seine von Fieber erhitzte Stirn mit einem nassen Waschlappen.

„Ich würde nicht in das Gästezimmer gehen", warnte Kasumi ihre kleine Schwester vorsichtig, nachdem sie die Türe geschlossen hatte. „Akane benimmt sich,"

„,wie eine wilde Katze, die ihr Eigentum verteidigt?", seufzte Nabiki, während sie den Photoapparat wieder in ihrer Tasche verschwinden ließ. „Sie liebt ihn also doch."


	6. Kampfesmüde

„Ich hab' keine Lust mehr", flüsterte der junge Kampfsportler leise, doch bedrohlicher als Ryouga es je gehört hatte, während er seinen auf dem Boden knienden Gegner mit einem durchdringenden Blick taxierte. „Ich hab' keine Lust mehr, mich mit deinen dauernden Herausforderungen abzugeben!"

Das Schwert, das so sanft in der Hand des Siegers ruhte, zuckte kurz, und bevor der junge Kämpfer nur die Möglichkeit hatte, seine Arme zum Schutze nach oben zu reißen, hatte Ranma sein gelb-schwarzes Haarband bereits durchtrennt.

„Und wenn ich dich noch einmal im Bett meiner Verlobten erwische, dann war das nicht das einzige, das ich dir abschneide!"


	7. Kirschblüten

Lautlos schlich die junge Frau den dunklen Flur entlang, zog sanft die Türe auf und blickte in das vom Mondschein silbrig erleuchtete Zimmer, in dessen Mitte der leere Schlafsack als letzte Festung vor dem kommenden Sturm ruhte.

„Schau nur!", flüsterte sie traurig zu ihrem Mann, der seine Arme liebevoll um sie gelegt hatte, während vor dem offenen Fenster in den feinen Strahlen des Mondscheins weiß aufleuchtende Kirschblüten auf der Teichoberfläche landeten. „Kannst du ihn sehen? Wie ruhig er schläft."

„Ja, Akane, ich kann ihn sehen", flüsterte Ranma tonlos und spürte, wie ihre Tränen auf seine Hand perlten. „In unseren Erinnerungen."


	8. Vergessen

Sie seufzte, sie suchte, sie sah sich selbst, doch wusste sie, dass dies alles nicht würde helfen. Sie schien sich selbst zu spiegeln, als sie sich seiner schlafenden Silhouette schüchtern näherte, doch wagte sie sich nicht zu trauen, als das zu phantasieren. Langsam legte sie sich neben den Körper des jungen Mannes und erwartete energisch den Moment, an dem er erwachsen würde. Vorsichtig vernahm sie seine Worte, als er seinem Schlaf versagte, und sich ihr zuneigte.

„Akane?"

Wider Willen sagte sie sich ihm los und verschwand verblassend aus seinem Gedächtnis, während seine Tage dem Kirschblüttagenglück entgegen schienen.

„Verzeih mir, Ukyo!"


End file.
